


True Love

by truehoes_shipmalec (malecssepticphan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing Magnus Bane, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Dom Alec, LISTEN IM SO BAD AT WRITING SMUT, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus can purr, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UPDATES IN AUTHORS NOTES, also, but listen, its 6am here, its cute guys, lame title i know, the sky is still black, this is a tag, wbk, y'all can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/pseuds/truehoes_shipmalec
Summary: Catarina finds out something very interesting about her best friend.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!HEARTS AND HEADPHONES UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!  
> Okay. So. Hearts and Headphones. Guys I'm really sorry, I thought I could kept up with updating but given that its been a literal year since I have I'm literally shit at this. So many people supported me during the making of this fic and I feel like I've let you all down. My mental health has been shit from the start of the year due to personal issues and I can't promise you guys that I'm gonna continue it. And I'm just so fucking sorry for that. I love all of you, and I know I already said it but I'm so sorry.

_It was deliciously addictive._

_The bass of the clubs music rattling Magnus' bones while Alecs hands kept him pinned against the closed and locked door, his lips and teeth sucking a multitude of marks against his skin and worshipping it at the same time with enamoured whispers. Magnus swallowing a gasp when Alecs long, talented fingers tug gently at the strands of his hair, pulling his head further back and Magnus swears he hears a growl when Alec has more skin to play with._

_"I love you." He promises against Magnus' collarbone, those same fingers abandoning their earlier task to thread their fingers together, keeping their joined hands pinned against the wooden door._  
  
_"You'd be my world too if you'd stop being a tease and fuck me-" _

_"But you beg so prettily, kitten."_

_Magnus definitely moaned when Alec practically purred his reply against his neck, igniting a wave of heat and arousal low in Magnus' gut as he sealed their lips in a searing kiss, Alecs hands leaving Magnus' and wandering elsewhere as they inched closer to where he desperately wanted them, fingers deftly working off his intricate belt before finally going even lower and-_

"Magnus!"

Jolting awake from the daydream that wasn't, Magnus schools himself before unnecessarily sending a glare to Catarina and raises an eyebrow, which got a very unimpressed look in return.

"I've been asking you for the last ten minutes if Lorenzo has been bothering you and you just smiled and went off into dreamland. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no, Lorenzo hasn't been bothering me. In fact, he's actually been quite the helper."

Trying to actually focus this time, Magnus wracks his brain and struggles to remember even a resemblance of their conversation. And more importantly, though there isn't anything that _is_ more important than his friendship with Catarina that he loves and adores, how did a question about Lorenzo lead to a daydream about a lust fuelled night at Pandemonium? 

A lust filled daydream that involved every kink Magnus actually had.

A lust filled daydream that actually played out in front of him when the two of them had too many shots and heated gazes turned into flirtatious, suggestive touches.

A lust-

_Smack._

Magnus abruptly yanks his arm back from where it was viciously attacked.

"Ow, Cat what the fu-"

Rolling her eyes at her friends theatrics, Cat gestures vaguely. "You did it  _again!_ What are you even thinking about?" At the playful glint in Magnus' eye and the smirk to match, Catarina seems to rethink her sentence, "Nevermind, don't answer that."

"I'm sorry for unintentionally ignoring you, Cat. I swear I don't mean to. I just-ever since this one night with Alexander I can't focus on anything else. I haven't even gotten any potions done today."

He would definitely deny it to his deathbed later, but as Magnus sighs dramatically and rests his chin on his propped up arm, Catarinas eyes light up and she gasps.

"You're purring."

Magnus sputters and  _no, he isn't blushing, it's just hot in this room with four windows open and a steady stream of refreshing, cool air passing between them._

"I- _no,_ I don't purr. That's not-I wasn't-"

"You totally were!"

"I was  _not!"_

Catarina tilts her head and gives this look that only she can pull off and, once again, gestures vaguely.

"Do it again."

Frowning, Magnus shrugs halfheartedly.

"Do what?"

"Think of him."

Well that isn't hard. Since Magnus is basically thinking of Alec ninety percent of the day, like the multitude of gifts Alec gets him that he's still working on telling himself he really deserves, the constant outpour of love and appreciation that, again, Magnus is still trying to accept is truly for  _him-_

"See!"

"What?!"

"Don't bullshit me, Magnus. You're telling me you can't feel that?"

He's about to come up with another witty response when he  _does_ feel it, a weird, rumbling- _thing-_ in his chest as his subconscious happily soaks up any and all thoughts and emotions to do with Alec. His Alexander. Who loves him no matter what.

"I-This has never happened before-"

"You guys truly are soulmates."

There's a smile on Cats face, and for the first time she can truly look at Magnus and know, hes  _safe._ This love he and Alec share, its something talked about in history books, in fairytales.

It's a love Magnus  _deserves,_ and no matter what, if all hope is lost, they have each other. A love he's been looking for even if he doesn't know it.

And she's never been so happy and _proud_ for her best friend.

 

 


End file.
